Models Inc
by Classy Dame
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson was the fashions most hottest male model. Ladies and men alike wanted to be with him, the whole world was his for the taking. Then one day this beautiful up and coming blonde goddess came into his world. Will Caroline Forbes be the one to tame this beast or will he tame her.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh! That man drives me completely insane!" Caroline was livid on what happened at that days photoshoot for Cosmo Magazine. The whole day was a disaster. What could have been the most exciting day of her whole life was ruined once Klaus made his way into the room. "I hope and pray to the gods that I don't ever have to work with that man again!"

"What the hell is all this commotion about?! Someone better damn well be dying by the time I come in there." Katherine was Caroline's roommate and her rest was much valued, so disturb her and it was your life.

"Kath, please just go back to your beauty sleep. I'm just beyond annoyed right now." Caroline was trying to distract herself from today's events by working on her modeling portfolio, you know, typical Caroline.

"No, I can't. All your yelling has officially woken me up for the day. Now what is your problem? Did the Cosmo shoot not go according to your well thought out plans?" Katherine decided to help herself to her morning coffee to get her up and going. Aside from being Caroline's roommate Katherine was also a model and was working for the same modeling agency as Caroline.

"Well for starters I was late for could possibly be the most important shoot of my whole career, then my make-up artist uses a shade of blush on me that doesn't even compliment my cheekbones, and to top it all off that asshole, aka Klaus Mikaelson comes walking in like he owned the whole damn place and everyone in it." The very idea of Klaus made Caroline's blood boil. He was the type of man that was beyond gorgeous and he knew it.

Katherine was not really paying attention to what was being said because her mind was still on the other Mikaelson that was getting dressed at that very moment in her bedroom. Elijah Mikaelson was also a model, mostly men's suits and formal attire and not to mention Klaus' older brother. Katherine met him at a shoot for Italian Vogue and when she locked eyes on him she became putty in his beautifully manicured hands. They instantly hit it off and went on a couple of dates. They both spent most of the night giving each other multiple orgasms and quite frankly Katherine was just wanting to go back to bed and get lost in him some more instead of listening to Caroline bitch and complain about Klaus which was starting to become a daily routine."Jesus, this day is gonna be too damn long." she thought to herself, "I'm gonna need something stronger than this coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This AU will have a touch of smut. So be warned.

Caroline was feeling the aftermath of what was a crazy, alcohol infused night. Her head was pounding and her body ached. She laid there pondering the events of that night. She remembered going out with Katherine and throwing pack a few shots here and there. Then came the remembrance of dancing, music, great food and…

"Holy shit!" Caroline's inner conscience screamed. She was dancing with Klaus last night! Caroline's mind was slowly replaying everything. He showed up with Elijah just out of nowhere. "Out of all the places in the whole damn town." Caroline was starting to wonder if this man had an sixth sense about where she would be at any given moment, cause it seemed that anywhere she would be there he was.

Caroline thought about the whole evening. The one thing she did know was besides the fact that Klaus was a pain in her ass the feeling of his hands on her ass was another.

He knew how to dance and he knew how to work a woman till she was his for the taking.

Her memory was becoming alot clearer as she pieced together what happened next.

After many shots and dancing, and enticing each other they eventually ended up at her place.

Klaus went for the kiss first, a kiss that made Caroline hungry for the rest of what his tongue could offer. Their mouths never separated on the way to Caroline's bedroom, as a matter of fact they were so into each other that Klaus stepped on Mystics tail. The cat hissed with pure anger and was ready to attack till Caroline hissed back "shut up, Mystic!"

Finally reaching the bedroom, they took a second to admire the state of lust that each seemed to be in. Klaus looked tasty as hell and Caroline was ready to eat him up.

Before she could take control, Klaus quickly turned her around and kissed her once more, all the while he was slowly pushing her towards the bed. Once the back of Caroline's knees touched her bed she felt the slight push causing her to fall back onto her bed.

"Caroline, do you know how long I have been waiting just to have a taste of you?" Caroline raised her head off the bed to see Klaus on his knees looking at her with longing. His hands slowly pushing up the hem of her skirt to expose her panites. "No, but please tell me." Caroline couldn't believe how she just sounded. Normally any man that talks instead of using his mouth on her for other reasons would have gotten a sexually frustrated Caroline to contend with. But come on man, that accent!

"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you at the Italian Vogue shoot. Many of nights I've been laying awake and thinking of how lovely it would be to have you in my bed, moaning,writhing, and coming undone by my talents." Klaus didn't feel the need to also mention how she was the main star in his wet dreams.

"The whole night has been a mixture of heaven and hell. Hell for my cock from that tight little ass of yours rubbing against it on the dance floor all night, and heaven for a man like me to be near an angel like you." Klaus felt like an romantic fool for spouting all this cheesy, lovey dovey jibberish. He usually would bring a woman home, had his way, then sent her on her way. Not Caroline, she was different, though he knew that she was not too fond of him, he knew that she would change her tune with time. She had to get to know him, and quite frankly at this present time she was going to get to know him very well.

"Klaus, just shut the fuck up and make me cum! I'm getting wet just listening to you. I want to feel that British tongue on my clit." Caroline was slurring her speech which made Klaus laugh to himself. She was so cute drunk..wait..what..fuck..he needed to get over this school boy routine.

"Yes, your highness. I'm but your servant ready to please." Klaus ran his hands slowly up Caroline's thighs reaching the material of her white panties. He slid them slowly down over her knees and ended up a wad on the floor.

Kissing his way up till he reached her garden of eden, every man's paradise. Caroline run her fingers through his soft curls pushing him toward where she wanted him.

Klaus sensually kissed her inner thighs just to tease this little minx the same way that she was cock teasing him all night.

His fingers spread apart her already wet folds to display that little clit that was needing attention. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her tight bud and that made Caroline whimper with delight. Klaus expertly sucked her clit and inserted a finger inside her slick heat. "Fuck! Caroline, you taste so fucking good, love." Klaus' cock was straining at the zipper of his jeans, begging to be let out and feel the rest of this sex kitten.

"Ah fuck, Klaus, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard. Please don't stop. Please" Caroline orgasm was ready to take over her when suddenly this awful feeling happened in her stomach.

"Oh God, Klaus! I'm gonna….I'm gonna….PUKE!" Caroline shot up like a rocket and vomited in the waste basket beside her bed. Klaus was knocked to the floor holding his nose. While he was bringing Caroline home she shouted something no man wants to hear while pleasuring a woman. She jumped up kneeing him in the face. She was leaned over the bed puking into a waste basket. Rising up with slobber hanging from her mouth, Caroline wiped her mouth and pushed her hair out of her face to see the horror laid out before her. Klaus on his ass with a bloody nose and traces of puke in her hair.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that happened. I'm so embarrassed." Caroline was on the verge of tears.

"Please, love. Don't get upset. It happens, though not as much as one would think." Klaus chuckled trying to lighten the mood, trying to make Caroline smile instead of cry.

That was the last thing that Caroline could remember. "Ugh! My god! I threw up!" "I'm sure he's never gonna let me live that down." Caroline moaned out loud and swatted her hands down on her bed to only hit something hard no correct that…someone.

"Fuck me! Klaus!" Caroline stared at an groggy Klaus who was just woken up by her theatrics.

"Yes, love. I tried." Klaus flashed that dimpled shit eating grin that Caroline would've loved to smack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry it has took me so long to get an update posted, but life always finds a way to keep you occupied.**

 **I have no beta, so please forgive my grammar and or spelling errors. (Not perfect, but who is)**

 **I read the reviews and I tried to make this one longer. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think. :)**

"You what?! You threw up on him while he was going down on you?!" Katherine was laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

"It's not funny. It was horrible. Then the next day I woke up with a killer hangover and an half naked Klaus in my bed." Caroline was so embarrassed over what happened between her and Klaus.

Katherine was still laughing at the sight of what she could've imagined that whole scene looked like. Klaus with a bloody nose, Caroline vomiting in an wastebasket with some ending up in her perfectly curled hair. "Care, I love you in all but how could I not find this funny? It's everything wrong rolled into one. Here you were just last week saying how much of an asshole he is, then the next you have him on his knees going down on you, only you reward the poor bastard by ruining his money maker."

"It was the alcohol that drove me to my moment of weakness, which I might add won't be happening again." Caroline didn't know who she was trying to convince more herself or Katherine. "Besides when I woke up I sent his ass packing, so I highly doubt I will see him again…unless it's in a magazine."

"Ok, if you say so." Katherine picked up her phone and coffee and started towards her bedroom to get ready to head down to the agency to see if she had any bookings for the day, half way down the hall she stopped and turned to look at Caroline. "You know, Care. It's not so bad to like the guy, underneath it all he's really a nice guy if you give him a chance."

"How would you know?" Caroline's mind started to wonder how Katherine knew Klaus or at least knew enough to tell her how nice he can be, given that she thought that they have never met. Then she started to feel somewhat uncomfortable for the thought that was going through her mind. Did Katherine sleep with him at one time? But then again why would she care?

"No reason, just think about it." Katherine headed on to her room to get dressed.

Caroline was still stilling on the couch scrolling through her contacts on her phone till she found the name she was looking for, Alaric.

"Oh brother, you should really pay attention to were you're going. I mean how drunk were you to fall on the floor and do this to yourself? You do know what your job depends on?" Rebekah couldn't help but to scold Klaus for being so careless as to go out and get so drunk that he fell down and hurt himself. His job did of course rely on his looks.

"Bekah, it's not that bad, just a little swelling, at least it's not broken." Klaus was getting annoyed by Rebekah's mothering, she was his little sister, not his mother. "I'll put some ice on it, luckily I don't have a job lined up for another week. So you can just calm down."

"Calm down! You aren't serious are you? You think I'm so vain that I care about your looks? I care about you, dumbass! I thought Elijah went out with you last night? Where the hell was he, might I ask?" She was starting to loose her temper. How careless was he? "You go out and get drunk and make an ass of yourself with no care about the paparazzi getting pics of you? To hell about your nose, you could've ruined your career."

"My career will be just fine, people already peg me for an asshole anyway, why not indulge them? Quit frankly, Bekah, I don't give a shit what people think of me. So can you please go, I'm very tired and need some rest."

"Fine. I'm tired worrying about you and trying to take care of you when you don't appreciate it. Good bye." Rebekah grabbed her bag and huffed out of his apartment slamming the door closed behind her, which didn't help Klaus with his hangover.

Klaus flopped down on his bed and tried to get some sleep. He was very tired from the night before and his nose and head was killing him.

Before he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but to think about Caroline and last night. He'd never had a girl that he cared about, but Caroline was occupying his thoughts. She wasn't just your typical blonde, airhead model. She was sweet, funny,and a wonderful dancer. He had to chuckle over how the night ended with him going down on her only to have her throw up ( talk about ruining a mans pride) then to have her accidentally kick him in his face. When he first met her at that magazine shoot he knew he was done for, long legs, blonde hair, the total package. They were models from the same agency, Wilhelmina Models. They were doing a shoot for men's and women's lingerie (talk about a great first meeting) she was in a lite pink lace bustier while he was in nothing more that a pair of briefs (which by the way was not the appropriate attire for a man with a boner). She was beauty personified, perfect breasts, and an ass that wouldn't quit. Klaus was use to women and men falling all over him, but now the tables were turned and he was the one smitten by this vixen who acted like she could care less about him.

"What can I do to get you, Caroline?" Klaus thought to himself out load. "What can I do to make you mine?"

"Fuck, I'm in trouble." was his last thought before he finally feel asleep. Klaus knew he was gonna have his work cut out for him, but she was worth it.

 **Sorry for the lack of Klaroline interaction in this one, but I promise some in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for this update being so late. Life always gets in the way. Thank you for the reviews. I loved them all.

Note: This chapter takes place five months after the "date" Klaus and Caroline had or didn't have.

Enjoy!

Standing in the elevator, Caroline was headed to her agent, Alaric Saltzman's office. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, Caroline got lost in her thoughts and not to mention the elevator music.

The ding signaling the doors opening snapped her out of her trance. Walking out, she started down the hall till she seen the double glass doors. Passing the receptionist, Caroline gave her a quick nod and a half smile.

Once she was at the door she could hear Alaric talking to someone, either on his bluetooth or in person, she didn't care though, Caroline was a busy woman and didn't care who was in the room. Girl gotta eat ya know.

"I don't give a damn if you have a herpe on your lip, get your ass down there and throw some make up on it!" Alaric held up one finger to Caroline, letting her know to give him a second. "Just get there or you're no longer apart of my agency." Finally ending the call, he directed his attention to a visibly annoyed Caroline.

"About time, I'm a busy girl, Alaric. Hence I don't like been kept waiting. So do I have any jobs?"

"Yes, actually you do, have you heard of Rebekah?"

"Rebekah, as in the designer of women's lingerie?! I love her stuff! Wait...she asked for me?! You're joking right?"

"No, I'm serious. She asked specifically for you. This is another big move for you, Caroline."

"You're telling me. These past months have been hectic but well worth it. Tell her I'll do it!"

"Whoa...easy there. You don't want seem too eager..."

"But I am! I'm seriously ready for this!" Blonde curls were bouncing as Caroline hopped like a rabbit in heat in expensive Louboutin heels.

"You don't even know what she wants you to model for her. You might not like it." Alaric knew Caroline, so the next line he threw at her stopped her enthusiasm. "You'll have to do some topless pics. Model some of her new line of risque lingerie."

"Topless? Your...your kidding me, right? Alaric, you know how I feel about nude modeling. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Caroline knew that this was a big deal and that to turn it down would be career suicide. She wasn't naive, eventually this day would come, but this was Rebekah's Sweet Dreams lingerie, Rebekah herself asked for her personally, to turn this down now would not go well.

"Alaric..I"

"Caroline, I know how big this is for you, but if you aren't ready for this then that's fine, I don't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable with." I can call her and just say..."

Taking a deep breath, Caroline decided to jump in feet first. "I'll do it."

"What? Are you sure? You don't have to you know."

"No, it's time I suck it up and move forward in my career. Besides it's just breasts, all girls have them. No need for self conscience, I'm a model and topless or nude pics are sometimes the norm. So yeah, I'll do it." Grabbing her clutch, Caroline told Alaric bye and as she exited the door she couldn't help but wonder if she had made a last minute mistake.

Walking down fifth avenue, Caroline was on her way home to her apartment, but first she had to stop by the magazine stand pick up her bible, Cosmo. Caroline was just about to purchase when something or better yet someone caught her eye. A face that she hadn't seen in months, Klaus. Not in person but looking back at her on the cover of Mens GQ. Caroline couldn't help but to stare at him. He was exactly how she remembered him, the face of a god and a body to match. Klaus was on the cover looking mighty tasty in a three piece suit. She didn't remember much about that night, but she did remember the good time she had with him. Dancing with him was a very good indicator of how good he would be in bed. But of course Caroline really screwed that one up.

Cringing to herself as she replayed that night in her mind, which she would rather sooner forget, Caroline bought her magazine and headed home, excited to tell Katherine the good news about her upcoming photoshoot.

"Oh come on, Nik! You don't have anything lined up and I could really use you for this photoshoot I have planned for my new line coming this spring." Rebekah knew she could always get her way when it came to her younger brother, he was wrapped around her pinky finger.

"Bekah, please! I've been busy for months now and could really use a break. Besides doesn't Stefan need work? He practically sponges off of you and he could use a job."

"First off, you don't have to do anything but to stand around and look good, so it's not like you would have to do much. Second, I would watch my tongue if I were you, Stefan's life isn't any of your concern. I asked you not him. So what's it gonna be?" Rebekah wasn't in the mood for Klaus' attitude, she needed help with this shoot and he was just what she needed for this particular shoot.

"Bekah-"

"Caroline will be there. I just got off the phone with her agent and she accepted my offer. It was tricky but I got her to do it."

"Why was it tricky? She's modeled lingerie before, what makes this shoot so special? Or better yet why do you thing I'll do it because of her." Klaus could tell when his sister was baiting him. He made the mistake of telling Kol about his and Caroline's disastrous night together in which Kol had to turn around and tell Rebekah all about it.

"Nik, please. You haven't shut up about this girl, though I don't understand what you see in her, a challenge I suppose. So let's cut the bullshit, cause I'm a busy girl. Besides it doesn't matter the reason why she had reserves about the shoot. So what's it gonna be? Yes or No."

Klaus hadn't talked or seen Caroline in months, in person at least. The times he had seen her was when he would walk by a magazine stand and see her on the covers. Those beautiful eyes and that thousand watt smile staring out at him, that blonde hair begging for his touch. Klaus had to give it to his babysister, she had his attention as soon as she mentioned her name. But he didn't want it to be obvious about it.

"I suppose, Bekah. This better be worth my time." Klaus got off the phone with Rebekah and immediatley called his agent to let him know of the unexpected job coming up.


End file.
